Hello, Hazzard county!
by I.love.bo.duke.416
Summary: After a 19 year old half blood girl named Ericka came to Hazzard, she soon met Bo Duke. The man she soon fell in love with. But her sister chooses to say that Ericka is not responsible enough to live so far away, much less with the Duke family, seeing that she heard from the Sheriff they were trouble makers! Read and find out what happens!


Rainy day

On a very cold day in Hazzard County, a girl named Ericka was walking down an old dirt road, her head down and the hood of her hoodie over her head as it rained. Mud splatterd on her black boots and soaked light blue jeans. She let out a sad sigh and looked ahead to see an orange car driving twords her. She quickly put her head down and kept walking as she looked at the muddy ground. As the car sped twords her, she thought to her self, _Damn...I hope the people in this car just pass on by... I don't wanna get kidnapped or somthin'_, The car stopped by her, and a blondie around the same age as her looked out at her, "Howdy" he spoke out, "Ya need a ride?" She looked up at him, she had eyes blue as the sea, and blond hair, she shook her head and spoke out shyly, "I-I'm fine..." the blondie looked at her, "It's awefully cold...Ya could get sick." after a bit of insisting, Ericka slipped into the passenger's side window and looked at the blondie. He lightly smiled at her, "I'm Bo Duke." He said kindly. She looked at him, and said quietly, "I'm Ericka Floerke." Bo looked at her, "Whatcha doin' out here in this damned rain?" He asked, he sounded worried. Ericka looked at Bo, as she lightly shivered, "Well..." she took off her hoodie and Bo could clearly see a bullet woulnd on her stomach, witch was bleeding badly. Bo looked down at the woulnd then looked back up at Ericka, he looked worried. Bo drove back to the Duke farm, and he slipped out, then helped Ericka out. She was slowly loosing streath and a lot of blood, she was shivering badly aswell. Bo started to help her inside, but she fell to the ground and Bo grabbed her up and carried her inside. Jessie looked up at Bo from the couch, so did Luke. They bolth rushed over. Ericka was slowly loosing concheness. They layed her on the couch. Jessie told Bo to go get the moonsine they kept in the kabnet. Bo went and grabbed it, then brought it back, Jessie looked down at Ericka as he opened the moonsine bottle, then he poured the moonshine into the woulnd. Ericka's eyes shot open, and she let out a loud scream of pain. Once she was done screaming, she whimpered loudly. After a long while, Ericka fell asleep. Bo slept on the chair next to the couch, being very worried. The next morning, Bo was already awake and watching Ericka sleep, she looked like she was in so much pain. It was around 4 in the morning, and Bo was the only one awake. Ericka soon woke up, and let a light whimper of pain out as she tried to sit up. Bo quickly got up and got her to lay back down, with all the noise, Jessie, Daisy, and Luke woke up, coming out of their rooms, they all went into the living room. Jessie looked at Ericka, "How'd ya get shot?" he asked as he looked at her. Ericka looked up at Jessie, "Well..." she said, obously in a lot of pain, "Basicly... I was in Standersville... asleep... then, when I woke up... I was in a truck, tied up... next thing ya know my stupid step-dad starts tourturing me, and... yeah..." all their attention was on Ericka. "Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful lady like yer self?" Bo asked. Ericka looked up at Bo, and Luke facepalmed. Before Ericka could say anything, Jessie quickly intrupted, "Well... we should.. uhm... go back to sleep..." they all went back to sleep, except Bo and Ericka. Ericka whimpered lightly, and Bo looked down at her, "How are ya?" he asked. Ericka tried to sit up again, "Fine... I guss..." Bo made her lay back down, "You have to keep laying down..." he said calmly. Ericka looked up at him, "Fine..." she said. Bo sat back down, still looking at her. Ericka let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. Bo sighed and got up, then came back with a cup of water and a pain pill. He handed her the water and the pill, Ericka took the pill and drank some of the water. And she soon fell into a long sleep.

Ericka's POV:

I wasn't sure if I should trust these people, but what choise do I have? Bo looked at me, "Maybe you should take that hoodie off... it's kinda bloody..." I lightly shrugged and took off my hoodie, and Bo noticed the cuts on my wrists, "You..." I looked up at Bo, "You cut your self?" Bo asked. I gave a light nod, "Yeah." Bo sighed, "why?" He asked. I lightly sighed, "A lot of stuff... I'd rather not talk about it..." I said. Bo sat down, staring at me, "Oh..." he said. Days later, I was doing a lot better, and I could walk with the help of Bo, sence he vollenteered to help me. He and I have gotten a lot closer. I was sitting on the couch, and Bo was sitting by me. Luke and Jessie were sitting in the other two chairs, and Daisy was working. Bo looked at me as Jessie and Luke got up and walked outside. Bo smiled at me, "So..." he said with his soft eyes staring into my eyes, he lightly brushed hair out of my face, "How are you today?" he asked. I smiled shyly, "G-Good.." I studdered shyly. He leaned in a little bit, then his smile faded, "Can... can I kiss you?" He asked. I smiled shyly, "Sure..." Bo smiled again and started to lean in, but Luke walked in, and Bo quickly pulled away and I looked over at Luke. Luke didn't seem to notice. Bo soon walked out and Bo quickly leaned back in, I smiled and Bo and I's lips met and we closed our eyes and we kissed for a long while before Bo pulled away and we bolth opened our eyes. Bo smiled at me, and I smiled back. After a long day, Bo and I slept on the couch. We layed closely to eachother and I slept with my head on his chest. He had his hand lightly layed on my stomach where I had been shot. We bolth fell asleep, and woke up from all the noise in the kitchen. I started to get up, but layed back down when it caused to much pain in my stomach. Bo looked down at me then he helped me sit up. Luke was getting a glass of milk, and he looked over at Bo and I, "Sorry... didn't mean to wake ya'll." He said. Bo shook his head then layed me back down. We bolth layed down, and listened to Luke move around in the kitchen for awhile before he went back to bed. I couldn't sleep, so I stared at Bo, who was almost asleep. I moved closer to him, and he looked down at me and smiled, "You're such a love bug." he lightly laughed. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. The next morning, Bo was awake around 6, and I woke up around the same time. Bo grabbed me up and carried me to the frount pourch. He put me down on a chair, then he sat by me. We stayed outside in the cold morning entell it started to get hotter, and Luke and Jessie came out. Bo carried me to the General and helped me slip into the General. He slipped into the drivers side, and drove off down a road. I looked at Bo, "Where are we going...?" I asked. Bo quickly glanced at me and gave a light smile at me, then he looked back at the road, "You'll see when we get there.." suddenly, sirens blared behind the General. Bo let out a sigh and glanced in the rear-veiw mirror, "Damn Rosco..." he growled lightly. Bo looked over at me, "I just have to stop... yer stomach can't haddle to much ruckas.." so Bo pulled to the side of the road. The sheriff walked to Bo's window, "ALLLRIGHT..." He said, looking down at Bo, "Any reason you didn't try runnin' like normal?" He asked. Bo sighed, "Rosco... Ericka here's stomach can't take me tryin' anything like that." Bo looked over at me, and Rosco looked at me, then at Bo, "Heh?" Bo looked back at Rosco. "Well... Ericka was shot and us Dukes helped her out. We were just gonna go some where." Rosco shook his head, "Yall ain't goin' nowhere! Yer under arrest!" and next thing I knew, Bo and I were in the jail house. Rosco threw me into a sell and threw Bo in the cell by me. I fell to the ground. The pain in my stomach was unbairable. Bo growled loudly at Rosco, trying to get Rosco to let him be in the cell with me. Rosco shook his head and walked upstairs. I whimpered loudly, then I layed on my back, "Bo..." I let out another whimper, "It hurts to bad to get up..." Bo got down on the ground by me, and inbetween the bars, he helped me up. I managed to make it a couple of steps before the pain was to much, and I had to stop. I grabbed onto the bars and made my way to the cot, then I sat down on it, looking at Bo. Bo looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "This is all my fault..." He sighed, "I'm so sorry..." He looked at the ground. I reached through the bars and grabbed Bo's hand and held it in mine, "I-I love you.." I spoke out, Bo looked up at me, and gave a light smile, "I love you two..." he said back to me. He gave my hand a light squeeze. I smiled and giggled a little bit, as much as I could when I was in sooooo much pain... I think Bo senced that I was in more pain then I showed, "After we get outta here we'll take ya to the hospital." he said. I looked at him, and as much as I wanted to argue, I didn't. After Bo made his call, Rosco called at me to come and make my call. He opend my cell door, and I got up, even though it hurt a lot, "Rosco, please lemmie help her, she can't walk on 'er own!" Bo went to his cell door, and Rosco growled lightly, "Fine." He opened Bo's cell door and Bo went in the cell with me. He knew I couldn't climb the stairs to go upstairs, so he grabbed me up and carried me upstairs, of corse, being closly watched by Rosco. Bo stopped when he got to the phone and set me down. He put his arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't fall. I grabbed up the phone and dialed my sister's number, prepeared to be screamed at.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"ERICKA?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I rubbed my ear, "In Hazzard County."

"WHERE?"

"Georgia."

She must have choked on food, "Howwww?"

I snorted, "How do you think?"

She sighed, "Lemmie guss... you're in jail?"

"Yep."

After her decussing the plains with me, she hung up and I looked up at Bo, "She can't help tell tommrow." I said. Bo sighed, "Uncle Jessie don't got enough money to bail us out." I sighed, and Bo and I were pushed back down stairs, and this time, before Rosco could say anything, Bo got in the cell with me and helped me onto the cot. He layed down on it, then he helped me lay down by him. I layed my head on his chest, and I looked up at Bo, "My stomach hurts..." I whimpered. Bo sighed and kissed me on the top of the head, "I know... but you'll be fine..." The next morning, Bo and I woke up to Rosco and my sister talking loudly as they went down the stairs. My sister stopped at the bottem of the stairs and glared at me, then shook her head, as her glare fixed on Bo. Rosco opened the cell and Bo helped me slowly get up. He helped me out of the cell. My sister glared at me, "Ericka." _Elizabeath_ "Elizabeath." _Floerke _"Floerke!" she growled at me. I sighed, "I'm sorry..." She started cruely nagging at me, Bo intrupted her, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. If it weren't for me deciding to speed off down a road, then Ericka would be back at the farm, resting." My sister went silant as she looked at Bo. Bo looked down at me, and let out a bit of a sigh, "I'm sorry.. I really am..." I wrapped my arms around Bo and hugged him, and he hugged me back, "It's not your fault. So stop blaming your self!" I stared into Bo's eyes. He sighed, "Alright..." He said. My sister pulled at my arm, "Come on. We need to get you home." I glared at her and pulled my arm away, almost falling, but Bo caught me, "No." I said, "I'm staying here with Bo." she glared at me.

Next thing I know, my sister and Bo are arguing with eachother. I just watched the fight go back and forth. As if I didn't have enough problems in the first place. In the end, my sister won. She grabbed my arm and snapped at me, Bo looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry..." He said sadly. I shook my head and pulled my arm away from my sister, then hugged Bo tightly, "It's not your fault... I promise.. once I can I'll come out here again..." I started crying.

Bo's POV

I looked up at Ericka's sister and lightly rubbed Ericka's back to try to get her to calm down.

No one's POV

A tear streamed down Bo's cheek as Ericka and her sister drove off. He put his head down and wiped away the tear.

Ericka's POV

About 4 weeks later, after things went back to normal, my sister was working while I was home alone. I grabbed some clothes and things I need and stuffed it into an old bag I have. I went outside, and threw everything into the back of my car, then drove twords Hazzard.

Days later, I got to Hazzard county, and Bo was sitting outside when I pulled up. I got out of the car, and once he saw me, his eyes brightened and he ran over to me, and grabbed me in a tight hug, "I missed you so much!" he said and he kissed me on the cheek. I hugged him tightly, "I missed you more!" I said happily. Bo and I went inside and we talked on the couch for awhile before we ended up cuddling for about an hour or so, before we fell asleep. When we woke up, it was almost sun set. Bo pulled me a bit closer, and kissed me on the cheek, "I missed you so much..." He said, and he cuddled me a bit tighter.

After finnaly getting my sister to get that I could make my own decitions, I moved in with Bo in the duke house. and I now live happily with Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jessie. Bo and I got closer and closer each day.

The End

Look out for part two!

COMING SOON


End file.
